the adventure of zakayla and Jojo
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: I just want to say that I am excited to make this story for zay. So let the actual summary begin. So Jojo and Zakayla are just enjoying a normal day when they stumble upon an orb capable of bringing people to different places. So, I hope you enjoy, I would love it if you read and reviewed my story. Stay Frostie!
1. Chapter 1

So, the story starts with the starboy himself meeting with zakayla the hedgehog. The two are sitting together thinking of what amazing adventures they can go on today.

"Zay, what adventure should we go on today?"

"I don't know, Jojo. I think maybe we should help some of our friends fall in love with each other."

"No, we can't do that. I have been to much about love and I need a break from it. "

"Alright, how bout we just play some games. I call first controller."

"Fine deal."

While the duo was playing games inside Jojo's house a mysterious ball landed behind a bush near sega do these teenagers know that their view of themselves will change. So back to the awesome pals. Zakayla is now celebrating a win against Jojo in Call of Duty.

"Hey Jojo, who is the best cod player in the universe?"

Jojo mumbled, "you are zay."

"What was that Jojo?"

"You are the best zay" said Jojo.

"That's right, I will always be the best. Now how about we get outside."

"Ok, but I want a rematch later. I am sorry freedomfighters123 senpai."

"Jojo, who are you talking to." Said zakayla as she walked up with her flash shirt.

"I am talking to the readers."

The two walked out to Sega park and they were having a good time together. They were talking about life in general when all of a sudden the bush moved.

"So Zay, have you thought about dating anybody?"

"Ya, I think he is the coolest and sweetest guy I have met."

All of a sudden you see perk his ears up.

"Zay, stay back."

She did as she was told and Jojo went behind the bush to find an orb.

"Thank you whoever for it not being shia lebouf."

"So Jojo, what do you think that orb does?"

"I have no clue." Jojo then tosses it to Zakayla but she rejects it.

"Jojo I don't think we should be touching this ball."

"Why not? I mean it can't do any harm right?"

All of a sudden the ball starts shaking and starts to suck Jojo and Zay into the portal.

"Damn it Jojo, this is why I do not go on adventures with you."

"Hey don't blame me, blame the ..."

Jojo just remembered that amelia wasn't their so he couldn't blame this mishap on her.

"Never mind, zaaaaayyyy" Jojo said as he entered the portal.

Tell me what you guys think so far in the reviews. Thank you and stay frostie.


	2. the first encounter

Zay and Jojo were now in this new universe where mobius is now a city instead of a kingdom and it was now ran by corporations. The two woke up and were in shock of what they saw.

Zay was tapping Jojo to wake him up.

"Jojo, wake up."

Jojo in the meanwhile was dreaming of being in a sonic game.

"But Zay I am in Sonic Adventures 2."

Zakayla then slaps him and he is now woken up.

"Hey, was that necessary?"

"Yes Jojo it was. You were talking in your sleep about SA2."

"One day Zay, I will be in that game, one day."

"So, Jojo where do you think we are?"

"Beats me. Why don't we explore."

The two then went together and explored this city. They had learned while asking others that this was Mobius and that it was ran by Eggman Corporation. Zay was scared about the big buildings while Jojo was curious and liked it. The two were walking with tthe other people when a big fight was happening.

"Jojo,this fight is our opportunity."

"For what exactly?"

"To find some answers, come on!"

"Alright, but kids do not do this at home."

The two went straight into the awesome fight between the destroyer bot and the other Jojo and Zay.

The other Jojo and zay look different from the ones we know. Jojo is a white hedgehog with the power of super strength and speed, he is basically able to turn super form whenever he pleases. Jojo also wears a chain on his side and is biker gloves. Zakayla in this new universe is an orange fox wearing a spiderman t-shirt, blue jeans and has the pyrocatastrophe, a gun and sword capable of fire bullets and slashes. So the duo from the crowd came and fought the destroyer bot too. It was a hard and intense fight for both parties but the bot decided to destroy a building before it self destructed itself. As the building was collapsing downward Jojo told Zay to throw him up to the building. She hesitanted at first but she did it anyways and Jojo shot one of his tornado bullets to make the building be upright again, but at the same time Zakayla from the other mobius shot Jojo with her sonic wave bullet and sent him flying into a building. Zay immediately came to Jojo's side.

"Speak to me."

"Uh Zay is that you?"

"Yes Jojo, it's me."

"Tell amelia that I did steal her bagel sandwich and ate it and now I feel bad."

"Get up Jojo, your fine."

Right as the duo got up together, the other Jojo and Zakayla came to them.

"Hey you two!" Said Jojo.

The duo nervously said,"yes?"

"Nice work out there. We appreciate it and I am sorry for the bullet."

"Your welcome." Said the two teenagers.

"So what are your guys names." Said Zakayla

Jojo then said, "My name is Jojo and This hedgehog besides me is Zakayla or zay."

The two from this new Mobius looked shocked as they saw themselves from another dimension.

 **well this is chapter two for you guys. Tell me what you guys think and give me siggestions as I always appreciate feedback. Thank you and stay Frostie.**


	3. The starboy talk

The duo from the new mobius are shocked. They had never thought that there were other universes besides their own. So the duo asked, how did they get to their universe.

The fox and the hedgehog answered,"we just found this orb that transported us here."

The new crew then knew exactly who got them here, Sonic. One of his experiments must have went wrong and that is why they are here.

"Ok guys, we need to go. You should be at the big and bright building at 4:00. Don't be late!"

The new Jojo and Zakayla just departed to the building now and the two friends were left wondering what to do. Zaykayla then broke the silence between the two.

"Jojo, am I the only one who is hungry?"

"No, I am ready to eat a freaking bear!"

"Lets go eat then."

Money had worked the same way as it did in their universe oddly enough and both ordered a regular burger. It was around one so they had some time on their hands so they sat and talked.

"Whew, no wonder why I am a lazy fat american" Said.

"Dude, you are from mobius, what are you talking about?"

"You don't understand now, but you will eventually as time goes by. So you never answered my question earlier."

"And what question is that?"

"Who you are interested in dating."

"Oh yea, well I don't know."

"And that is why, ms. zay you have a starboy like me who can help you out, so I definitely know someone who likes you."

"Who is it ?"

"Manic the hedgehog."

"Well ya I mean I saw that from a mile away but I don't know."

"I mean, you have to like him. You literally wrote astory about you and him singing in the rain and you gave him a kiss."

Zay now knew who she liked.

"Oh Zay has a crush on manic! Ah they grow up so fast."

"You better not tell anyone or else..."

"Fine I won't but when you get with him can you change your status from single to a couple."

"I will, now arn't we supposed to go to that one building."

"Yes, ms. Zay we have to head to the expensive looking building."

So the two just instantly got to the front of the door due to Jojo's handy dandy teleportation. So the two entered and asked the receptionist where they should go. She told them to go up to room 123. They rode the elevator up to the room and they briefly talked before they went in.

"Ok Jojo, can you do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it."

"Can you be a little serious."

"I will try, but don't be shocked if there is a joke or two that come out."

The two entered to see a yellow fox come and shake their hands.

"Welcome Jojo and Zay to the Children of Justice!"

 **well that was the next chapter. I wonder why tails is shaking their hands instead of Sonic? Why is Zay so concerned about Jojo being serious? And the most important question of all, will they ever get back? Find out next time in the adventures of Zakayla and Jojo. Stay frostie!**


	4. the tour part 1

**"I think I should introduce myself, my name is miles, but you can call me tails."**

 **Jojo and Zay had shaken his hand and said," it is nice to meet you."**

 **Jojo and Zay were looking at Tails because he had a different color of fur. This version of Tails was black with white cheat fur. He still had his same shoes but this detail simply threw Jojo and Zay off completely.**

 **All of a sudden the other Jojo and Zakayla appeared in the room too. They seemed to be in a cheery mood as they came back from a walk.**

 **"Well Tails have you met our alternative selves?" Said the orange hedgehog.**

 **"Why yes Jojo I have."**

 **So the Jojo that you know said," guys I think we are all getting really confused with the names. How about everybody call me starboy and call the orange hedgehog besides me zay. You guys keep your name, cool?"**

 **Everybody nodded in agreement and soon they were all of to a laboratory where zay and Jojo will find out the answers on how they got there and how they will get back. All of them enter this laboratory and the freedom fighters are in awe with the sight of these machines and guns.**

 **"Now this place I like" Said Zay.**

 **"I know right, it seems like a wonderland for people like Shadow Hedgi" Zakayla whispered but nobody heard.**

 **"Hey sonic come out, one of your machines got us some new company." Said Jojo**

 **Next thing you know a red hedgehog comes up to them and shakes their hand.**

 **"Hello, I am Sonic. You are?"**

 **" I am zakayla or call me zay and this is jojo or starboy."**

 **"I just want to say that I am sorry that my machine accidentally sent you to our dimension."**

 **"It is alright, just as long as we can get home." Said Starboy**

 **"Well I know for certain that it will take a few days for me to fix the machine so, I guess you get to be a tourist." Said Sonic**

 **Jojo suggested that the freedom fighters should see the city with them so Jojo was assigned with Zay while Zakayla had the starboy himself to take care of. All of them went to the entrance of the building and the duos parted ways.**

 **So we head to Zakayla and the Starboy first on their tour. They will be visiting theme park zone and seashore zone.**

 **"Ok, we will visit seashore zone." Said Zaykayla**

 **"Cool, sounds like there will be a cool beach."**

 **"Exactly, it is so cool it is like santa cruz."**

 **"Wait, you just fourth walled breaked. So I am not the only one who can do it. Yahoo!"**

 **"Shut up, starboy. I don't want to sound crazy person, that is why I do not fourth wall break out loud like a certain somebody."**

 **"But why? Fourth wall breaking makes a story better."**

 **The two had arrived at the beach and it was gorgeous. There was animal life and people playing volleyball. It was your better version of a beach. Starboy and Zakaa had lots of fun picking up shells and even Starboy bought Amelia a crab plush doll.**

 **"Why Starboy would you buy a crab plush doll?"**

 **"Because it is for my girlfriend, Amelia Rosetta."**

 **"Wait, so she is a crab?"**

 **"No, she is a cat. Here I have a picture of her."**

 **Jojo handed Zaykayla a picture with the couple together. She was shocked that Amelia looked Gorgeous like a model.**

 **"Congrats Starboy, I wish you two the best."**

 **"Thank you. So, what color is Amy?"**

 **Zakayla said this while they were walking to theme park zone,"she is blue."**

 **"So, in this dimension the rose turned blue, eh. Aww, such a fine story indeed."**

 **So the duo headed straight into one of the best places of joy in , Theme park Zone.**

 **"Ok Starboy, you are about to have a heck of a good time."**

 **"Alright, I guess."**

 **"So, lets start with swirl fever."**

 **Jojo was a little hesitant at first but he had went on anyways. The little round carts spun really fast and Jojo started to enjoy it with Zakayla. After this ride they had enough time to ride a few more, but there was one ride Zakayla and him had to ride, the sky drop.**

 **"I don't know zakayla if I am up for this ride."**

 **"Come on man, don't be scared it is only like a 300 feet drop."**

 **"I don't know."**

 **"You are doing it Starboy!"**

 **The two then went on the cart that lifted them 300 feet in the air. Jojo was nervous while Zakayla loved this ride and so when the drop came Jojo and Zakayla were screamimg. When they got to the bottom they hopped off and headed to the exit.**

 **"So Starboy, how did you feel about this tour."**

 **"I loved it!"**

 **"Good, well we got to meet Jojo and your friend back at the children of Justice headquarters."**

 **"Alright, but you know that the coj is shaun and megan's team right?"**

 **"No, it is our team!"**

 **"Alright whatever you say."**

 **The two then proceeded to the building to meet the other members of this adventure.**

 **Well guys tell me what you guys think and if you have a suggestion then just tell me. Thank you and Stay Frostie!**


	5. The Tour Part Two

Starboy and Zakayla were talking to each other while they were waiting at the entrance of the Children of Justice building.

"Starboy, I just want to apologize for not trusting you too."

"It's alright Zakayla, you guys are really cool too."

"So Zakayla, why do you not talk."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it seems like you get nervous to talk to people."

"What, I don't know what you are talking about."

Zakayla was getting nervous when he mentioned this problem and Starboy clearly saw this. She kept it silent for a few moments until she knew that she wasn't going to get out of talking about it.

"Fine, your right. I get nervous when talking to a lot of people."

"It is alright Zakayla, I was like you too being scared to talk to people because I didn't know how people were going to think of me."

Zakayla now had a deeper understanding for Jojo as she thought that he was stupid but now she knows that he is smart, but acts stupid.

"So Starboy, how do I fix this issue?"

"Well Ms. Zakayla you just have to be what I call a starboy or in your case a stargirl."

"What does that mean?"

"Well..." said Jojo as he grabbed out his handy dandy dictionary.

"Acccording to urban dictionary a starboy is a man with multiple talents, he is also able to be mostly helpful and supportive with others and they are naturally weird. Does that help?"

"Well that sorta helps."

Jojo was about to say something when all of a sudden Jojo and Zay appear before them. The Dou were tired from a recent outing they had with a villain.

"Hey guys." Said Jojo and Zay

"How are you two?" Asked the curious foxes

"Tired." Said the hedgehog duo

Zakayla asked,"what happened?"

Jojo said,"Oh we have a story for you, lets talk about it while we walk to our rooms."

The duo agreed and soon the story heads to the hedgehogs with their tour.

"Okay, so I will tell the first half of what happened and then Zay will tell the rest."

"So I decided to show her Casino zone and Snow Moutain zone and so we had went to the mountains to ski. We were doing the regular routine and oddly enough Zay here knew how to snowboard oddly enough so we went up to the hills. We had started on easy trail and we soon realized that we should go bigger so we went on the black diamond trail. We were about to go down when the abominal snowbomber came and started to blow up bombs everywhere. But lucky for us and the people and the Snow Mountains we were able to neutralize him and we got to escape in style. We got to snowboard against an avalanche and it was awesome. We left quickly to Casino Zone because it was nearby."

Zay then said,"Ya and we had headed into Casino Zone. It was indeed so extravagant and you could literally smell Money. But we had decided not to go bet on money but to head into the coolest arcade in the universe. Guys they had everything from Street fighter all the way to Jumpman. We were playing these games when all of a sudden we had heard that someone was threatening the Casino. We didn't exactly get the name, but I think it was duffle bag man. He was almost to easy to beat as all he used was a bat. We both defeated him and got money."

the duo smiled and congratulated them as now they all were ready to sleep. All of them had to sleep on bunk beds and so the freedom fighters were trying to sleep but the beds had felt odd to them because they were more softer then usual. Now Zakayla had fallen asleep and there were only three animals trying to sleep, but something was wrong. Zay was crying in her sleep and all of them were hearing her say things like no and help me. But it was Jojo who had came down from his bed and cuddled right next to her. He had whispered in her ear that she is no longer in danger as I will always protect you. Then he had fallen asleep right next to her. Jojo and Zakayla were now in awe as they saw the couple together.

"Hey Jojo."

"Yes Zay."

"That was so cute, how about we get them together."

"I mean we could, I bet you Saturn would be proud of me so lets do it."

And so the freedom fighters had departed from the real world and into the dream world. Oh how much of an adventure both of these animals were having.

 **so guys I have made another chapter. Man, I really get into these stories sometimes. As always tell me what you guys think and I hope you guys have a good day. Stay Frostie!**


	6. we will show you how to Love!

The morning had came to the four animals. The freedom fighters had gotten up first and they had headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. While Zay and Starboy were finished getting ready the children of Justice had woken up. Zakayla had looked to her side and saw Jojo laying beside her. She was in shock at first but she had just gave into the moment. She woke Jojo up and soon both headed to the bathroom as well to get ready. Now everybody was ready and they all started to head down to the kitchen.

Jojo started to talk to Zakayla.

"Hey Zakayla, why don't we make our guests breakfast."

"I am down, lets do it."

So, they started to cook and while they were making a delicious breakfast Zay and Starboy decided to have an important conversation.

"So starboy, how are going to get these two love birds together."

"I say we go and get some swan birds."

"Why would you do that exactly?"

"I would do it because they would know that swans represent love and they would ask, Why do these birds suddenly appear?"

"Starboy, lets get serious. You obviously read to much fanfiction."

"Indeed, so I say we somehow convince them to ask each other out and then we go help somehow."

"How about.."

"Singing! It is the best idea."

"I Don't know, starboy."

"Is somebody chickening out on destiny."

Now he was making chicken noises to Zay. Zay thought to herself, damn you are lucky I haven't punched you in the face yet. But she admittedly gave in to Starboy's request. Breakfast was now ready to be served and so all of them exchanged words to each other and they had a great breakfast. Now they were hanging out, but Zakayla wanted to talk to Starboy for some reason. As Starboy was heading to her room Starboy nodded to Zay and whispered,"I will get her and you get Jojo."

 **well guys, this is the chapter. I thought this chapter was a little fluffy like bunnies, but hey it is the fact that it is setting something up that counts. So as always tell me what you think and stay frostie!**


	7. Jojo's hope

_I know it is a little late for this, but I am doing it anyways. I just want to say that Zakayla belongs to Zakayla the hedgehog. I also want to say thank you for reading. Now, On with the Story!_

So the story starts with Jojo and Zay sitting in the kitchen of the Children Of Justice headquarters. They talk about life, the good and bad but one subject Zay wants to ask about is his love for Zakayla.

"So Jojo, do you like anybody?"

Jojo is nervous when she asks this question so he does his best to play it off cool.

"Why do you ask Zay?"

"Because I want to help you get the girl."

"Well what are you talking about Zay."

"Starboy and I saw you last night cuddling and comforting Zakayla."

The white hedgehog thought to himself, damn it now they know I like her.

" Fine, you know I like Zakayla."

Zay was now happy and determined at the same time.

"So, why don't you ask her, to you know, go out?"

"Why would I, I am way out of her league and she is in general to attractive to go for a guy like me."

"No you are not. A real women will love a guy for him and out of leagues. That is why you have me and Starboy."

"What are you two thinking?"

"Maybe just maybe we can make it where you guys go out on a date and you can ask her out."

"I don't know Zay, Zakayla is just, I don't know, to gorgeous and amazing. She probably would reject me like the others."

"Nonsense! We know this will work because we have seen people like Pretty Pur and Saturnnights make it work and you will have both of us to help you out.

"How exactly?"

"You see young padewon Starboy and I will sing at your date and help you set it up to where you can ask her out."

The white hedgehog now thought how the scenario would play out and he thought to himself, it could possibly work.

"Alright, I am in but you have to promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"That the rest of this story will not be a love story."

"Now that I can guarantee you, but don't be shocked if there is not a lot of reviews."

"I can do that."

"So, how many days do you think we have left till the dimension machine gets fixed."

"I want to say a good day or two."

Now the nervous white hedgehog named Jojo was excited and well nervous if the orange fox would agree.

"Hey Zay, do you think she would go to the so called date?"

"When Starboy is in the mode he can convince any person to go on a date so yea, I think she will."

"I hope, I hope."

 _this is indeed the end of the chapter. I hope everybody loves this story and is anticipated for more. Also I wanted to ask you guy how you think I should separate the freedom fighters Jojo and Zakayla from the Children of Justice Jojo and Zay. That would be much appreciated and I hope all of you stay Frostie!_


	8. Boys,Boys,Boys!

So, the story now heads into the room full of foxes. These two are simply hanging out as if it was a summer day.

"So Starboy, this is my room."

This room was paradise for Starboy as he was admiring all the cool stuff she had in her room. Some of the stuff in there was a spiderman poster, Sonic Archie comics and plush doll.

"Oh my gosh, you have a Sonic and Amy plushdoll, So Kawaii!"

"Yea, I like it a lot."

Jojo then notices a computer and he immediately goes to open it.

"What do you have on your computer?" Said Starboy

"Nothing of your concern." Said Zakayla

"Well, I am opening it."

"No your not!"

The two wrestled with each other but it was Starboy who had the upper hand and so he opened the computer.

"Fanfiction?" Said Starboy

"Damn it, you caught me, I write fanfiction." Said Zikayla

"I can't believe it."

"Go ahead, make fun of me like the others."

"That is awesome, I am so proud of you Zakayla. I write fanfiction, too"

"You do?"

"All the time, they don't call me a starboy for nothing."

"Wow."

Starboy then went to her stories and saw the worst thing a fanfiction writer could see, a really long update time.

"No, you haven't updated in two weeks! Why haven't you updated?"

"Check my pm's, you will see why."

Starboy went on to her pm's to find a bunch of hate mail and reviews! Starboy however laughed at this.

"Why are you laughing starboy?"

"I am laughing because these people who hate on you are so garbage, I bet you they couldn't even get one review on their Sonamy's."

Zakayla was now sad that she was getting hate from others.

"I am honestly thinking about quitting."

Starboy now was ready to give a speech he has been waiting to give.

"Zakayla, are you serious? You can't just quit on fanfiction like that. Imagine if all the good writers such as Saltwater January or Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool just gave up because somebody said something mean to them. I know I have done some things to get hated by others but you know what I kept writing. So don't just give it up, you are better then this."

Something just now shook Zakayla as she realized that he truly cares for her.

"Why do you care for Jojo and I so much?"

"I care because you are my friends, but there is somebody who really likes you."

"Is it Jojo?"

"Yes, why don't you ask him out."

"I just get nervous to ask him because I don't want him to reject me."

"That is natural, but me and Zay want to help you."

"How exactly?"

"We will set you two up in a restraunt and make it where you will ask each other."

"Sounds brilliant, tomorrow yes?"

"Yes."

 _well guys this is the end of this chapter. I know I have been delaying this date but next chapter should have the date happen. I hope you loved it and stay frostie!_


	9. The Date

_well guys who are still reading this story, here we are at the moment for all that can make or break a relationship. Yes, I am talking about the date. So, I will, as I always do, make this chapter entertaining for all. I also want to say that the song that Starboy and Zay sing to the Children of Justice Jojo and Zakayla is an edited version of Love you like I am going to lose you by Meghan Trainor. I know that can't kick me off for that. Stop reading this A/N and start reading!_

So, it was now around two AM and both of the teams were getting ready for the special event about to take place. Starboy and Zay were still finalizing their song that they were going to sing.

Zay is now looking at the lyrics that Starboy had written for the occasion.

"Wow Starboy, I give you that this is good. I wonder though, if will allow it?"

"Why yes Zay, I have a good feeling in my gut that they will allow it because we are technically not copying and pasting words from other peoples songs."

"Good point, so I feel ready for this. How about we go check in with the two love birds."

And so the Freedom Fighters go and check in on the two animals. Both are almost ready for the occasion as they are just putting on their final touches. Zay goes into the room of Jojo the hedgehog to see him dressed in a suit and tie.

"Isn't that a little Justin Timberlake much?"

"Not at all, Zay. I just want to look really good for the date. I am however a little nervous."

"It is alright Jojo, you will do a great job. So do you know the plan?"

"Yep, I just ask her when the music stops."

"Atta Boy, now you go and get that cute fox!"

So Jojo was ready for the date but Zakayla was having a little trouble with her zipper.

"Starboy, what do you think?"

"Well I would say, you look very gorgeous but don't tell Amelia that. You know how she is with me and other girls."

"Got it, but I need help with my zipper."

So Starboy had to tustle with the zipper but he eventually got it up and now they were all ready to go. They all entered the car of Miles Prower as for he was their chauffeur. He had driven the four to the famous restraunt, Mile High Club. The white hedgehog and the orange fox went to eat while the orange hedgehog and the white fox went to prepare the to sing. The Children Of Justice members at this restraunt were nervous at first but eventually they started to have real fun and enjoy each other's company. Now the duo who are on stage are ready to sing and make the duo be together.

"Hey everybody, we are the Freedom Singers and today we have a special song for a special couple. I hope you enjoy." Said Starboy.

"I was now thinking of me and you, of how we first met. It was like a fairytale when I saw you, I knew immediately I had to be with you." Sang Zay.

"So I will keep loving you, any time that I get because sometimes people don't get the happily ever after they deserve." Sang Starboy.

"So I am going to love you like a fairytale because I want to be with you forever and ever. I will do whatever it takes, even if it means slaying a dragon for you. You are my princess so please let me be your prince charming." Sang Starboy and Zay.

The song was now over and it was time for Jojo to make his move.

"Hey Zakayla."

"Yes?"

"You know I have been thinking a lot and I have thought about a certain girl I would love to go out with."

"I wonder who that is?" Said Zakayla as she already knew who it was.

"It is you, Zakayla. So would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Now everybody was happy as this night had signified the start of a new relationship for these two. Starboy and Zay had now felt proud of themselves as they helped out too. So after the hour or two of eating and enjoying this happy moment they all had headed home and straight to bed. This is now one of the biggest highlights in Jojo and Zakayla's life.

 _This is the chapter for you guys. Awe the first date is always the best. Tell me what you guys think and always Stay Frostie!_


	10. better turned into best!

_My fellow writers I am almost finished with this story. I know there are certain people who feel that this story is not original but the thing is I try to strive for originality. I also feel like Zakayla the hedgehog deserves a huge thanks as she was indeed the one who inspired this story. Now that I got all the really important stuff out of the way lets go into The Adventure of Zakayla and Jojo._

Now the story is heading to the refreshed four animals as they head to Sonic to see the status of the machine. They go into the elevator all hoping for the best in life. They headed into the extravagant tech room to find a certain red hedgehog finishing some new adjustments with the machine.

"Hey Sonic, what is the status on the machine?" Said Jojo the hedgehog.

"Well Jojo, I just finished it up. This puppy is indeed ready to go." Said Sonic

"Well guys it was an amazing time and you guys are awesome." Said Zay.

"Thank you." Said the Children of Justice.

But just as the Freedom Fighters moved the news had came on that a villain was attacking the city of Station Square. They all gave each other nods and soon they were ready to fight this new villain.

"Of course FreedomFighters123 would do something like this." Said the white fox

"Yes! Now we get to kick some butt." Said Jojo

So they quickly arrived at Station Square for they saw a certain figure causing mayhem to the people. Buildings were falling and he was stealing money from any nearby banks.

"Ha, nobody can stop me and my amazing wit!" Said the unknown villain.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Said Jojo the hedgehog.

"What?" Said Zay the hedgehog.

"Why, it is indeed the baddest, most dangerous villain around, Mach the Hedgehog." Said Zakayla the hedgehog

"Yes, I have been waiting for this. I have the chance to kick his ass!" Said Starboy

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Freedom Fighters. I see you also brought some friends with you too."

"Yes mach we did. We will defeat you like last time." Said the Children of Justice.

"Fine, lets get it on!" Said Mach.

So the four had fought this villain. Mach had powerful spin dashes as well as super speed which had overwhelmed all of them. Mach had slammed Jojo the hedgehog into a building causing it to fall but he shrugged off the attack. Zakayla the fox then came up with an idea. Her plan made it where Zay and Jojo used their saiyan modes to exhaust Mach while Starboy and Zakayla used their paralyzing bullets to stop him. So with the speed of lighting and with the force of the wind they had succeeded with the plan. The whole city had thanked them, knowing that these animals put their life on line for them.

"Ha, we didn't need an exo suit or spin dashing to beat Mach." Said Starboy

"True." Said Zay the hedgehog

"How about we call it a day and you two spend the night tonight, cool?" Said Zakayla the fox

"That works for us." Said Starboy and Zay.

Just before they all left Mach had said out loud," I would have got away with it if it wasn't for these meddling animals."

They all laughed as they headed to the headquarters that had brought them all together. It seems that they all are indeed a team one of which can be unstoppable.

 _well, this is the end of this chapter. I want to say that Mach the Hedgehog belongs to both tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool and I. As always I appreciate anything you have to say and as always Stay Frostilicious!_


	11. The Sunset!

_we are to the saddest part of a story, the end. I have had such a blast writing this story for not only you guys but myself including. I just also want to say thank you Zakayla for letting me use your character. I hope in the future more writers would like to work with me and Jojo like this. Now without a further ado lets get to the conclusion of the adventure of Zakayla and Jojo._

So, as the morning has a beginning and an end the same goes for this adventure. The scene now heads to Starboy and Zay as they give there final messages to their new friends.

"Aww, this really sucks. We have to go back home now and we can't see you. I say Goodbye to you all." Said Zay as she steps onto the pad that will bring her home.

"Guys, I will never say goodbye to you because you will always be their with me. I hope you guys have a good life." He steps onto the portal as well.

However before they left Jojo gave Zay a gift, which was a plasma shotgun with an angel wing tattoo job. Zakayla gave Starboy a little light up cross similar to the one in the music video. Finally Sonic gave the two of these animals dimension rings for causing them trouble. Now the Freedom Fighters left and landed back in their dimension.

"Zay, now we are back. Home sweet home!"

"Indeed."

"So Zay, what did you think of these past few days."

"I loved them! It was quite an adventure indeed and I hope we get to go on more. Now lets get back to being Superheroes!" Zay said as they both had headed to the house of Sonic to explain why they had disappeared.

 _Sorry guys for making this chapter short, but I wanted it to be sweet as well. I hope you all loved this story and if you ever want to do a collaboration with me just pm me. Thank you all for reading and as always be Frostie!_


End file.
